Our Walking Nightmare
by xxprettyfairyxx
Summary: VAM series; Ville seems to know more then he's letting on. When Bam met him he knew he was strange. As they grew older that was soon forgotten. But what's happening now? ...Crappy summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is one of the first series I have ever made. (The first one was really not good. Turst me.) And thank you to **midge62680** at Livejournal for the title and dying2believe (also from LJ) for being my beta! This is also my first attempt at anything in the horror genre so please bear with me. The story is already written and has been posted on LJ so I can get quicker updates. But that depends on if anyone is interested, so feedback will keep this story going on . Done rambling, here's the story:

"I'm on my way Bammie. I'm like right outside Westchester right now." I talked into the cell phone at my ear.

"All right. Is it raining there?"

"It's pouring. I better let you go so I can see where I'm going."

"Ok see you soon." We hung up and I continued driving the rental car.

"Shit," I thought out loud. The rain was coming down hard and I could barely see in front of me.

A car sped by me, obviously not effected by the down pour. "Idiot." Their taillights disappeared from my view in a matter of seconds leaving me alone once again on the road.

A crack of thunder made me jump, almost losing control of the vehicle. I pulled over on the side of the road. I took my phone back out and called Bam.

"Hello?"

"Bam, it's raining too hard. I can barely see anything and the thunder scared me." I whined.

"Ok where are you?"

"I don't know."

"That's really helpful."

"I know. Um, I think I'm like twenty minutes from Westchester." I tried recalling the last sign I saw but couldn't.

"Well wait a little while and then if you can keep going I don't have to come and find you. Is that ok?"

"Fine," I sighed.

"Do you want me to stay on the line?"

I thought about for a minute. "You don't have to. I think I'll be all right."

"K, if anything happens give me a call. Bye babe."

"Bye sweetheart." I closed the device, disconnecting me from Bam.

I sat in the car waiting for the rain to let up, but to no avail. To me it looked like it got worse. I felt the temperature drop a few degrees. Turning up the heat, I heard something out the window. I froze, my hand still on the dial. I heard it again and sat upright in fear. Hesitantly, I peeked out the window but of course couldn't see anything. Again, rustling was heard. It seemed to be getting closer each time. My breathing was uneven. I tried to calm myself down. "It's ok. It's only my imagination..." I heard it again. "Or, or a harmless animal." It stopped. I took in a shaky breathe.

_BANG!_

I screamed, hurting my own ears. I hopped to the passenger's seat and pulled my legs up to my chest. The creature ran its claws up the side of the automobile. I shook, scared to death. I wasn't expecting the next noise at all.

_WOOF!_

I jumped and screamed again. Once I was done with that I pieced together the sounds. Fearfully, I went to the window and looked down.

Of course there stood a mutt. "Damn dog!" I laughed at my cowardliness.

I calmed down and noticed that it was lightly raining. It was a lot better than about 5 minutes ago.

I got back on the road and finally made it to Castle Bam.

I walked in the big house and called to anyone.

I got no reply and dropped my stuff by the door. I headed into the other room. No one was there. "Strange..." I whispered.

I went to the window and at last found someone. Ryan Dunn was sitting on a chair under the awning. I gazed past him and found Bam running around the yard with his friends following. They were having fun. At least it looked like they were; I didn't even know what was going on. I didn't want to disturb them and decided to surprise Bam when he came back in.

Sitting on one of the recliners I layed back and flipped through channels. I saw This Is Spinal Tap on and watched that.

Near the end of the movie April came into the room. I glanced up at her. "Oh hey Ville, when did you get here?" She asked surprised.

"About a half hour ago or something." I shrugged.

"Has Bam seen you?"

I shook my head. "Not yet."

"Well dinner's ready if you're hungry."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm going to go get the boys." She walked out the door and left me alone to watch my movie.

A few moments later, all the guys came running through the room and into the kitchen for food. No one even noticed me.

I grinned and walked casually into the busy room where it seems everyone now occupied. I sat down still unseen. Finally Bam spotted me.

"Willa!" He ran over and squeezed me tightly.

"Bammie!" I squeaked making just about everyone laugh.

"So I see you made it without us having to get you."

"Yeah," I said, "But I guess I scared myself again." I smiled bashfully.

"What'd you do the second time?"

"Wait what'd he do the first time?" Dico laughed.

"He told me when we were on the phone that it was raining too hard and that the thunder scared him."

"Yeah well then there was this dog sneaking around in the woods by the car. I got a little jumpy and then it ran into the car or something and I jumped and went into the other seat. It started clawing the side of the car and then finally barked. Then I realized it was dog and by then the rain wasn't as heavy so I left."

They laughed again at my story. "It wasn't funny!" I defended.

"Fine let's just eat!" Bam said over the noise of the others.

After dinner I was feeling tired all of a sudden. I staggered into the other room and spread out on the couch, face first. It was a long day. I had to catch a flight at 6 in the morning and drove for a good 3 hours and it was now 9:00.

"It would help if you were in a bed you know." Bam smirked above me.

"I'm too exhausted to move," I said into the couch cushion.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and sat in a chair opposite of me.

Everybody seemed to be talking about one thing or another and didn't give me another thought. I didn't mind too much though.

I was half asleep. The voices around me were fading and I couldn't make out what they were saying anymore. I gave up struggling to keep my eyes open and finally fell into a deep slumber.

"Ville," Someone whispered pulling me out of my sleep. "Ville wake up." He shook my shoulders lightly.

"Huh?" I said groggily.

"Get up and come up to bed."

I nodded and stood up uneasily. I followed Bam up the stairs and into his room. I didn't even know at the time what I was doing or that I was even moving.

Once in the room Bam took my hand and lead me to the bed. I lay down and fell asleep again the minute my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled over and slowly opened my eyes. Bam was curled up next to me. I stretched out more and yawned, before nestling back under the blankets and up to Bam. It was cold outside the covers.

Bam moved beside me. He opened his blue eyes and smiled at me, which I returned.

"Have a good sleep?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"You know you started on the couch, right?"

"Yeah I remember falling asleep there."

"I woke you up and you followed me up here. You didn't seem awake though. You were back asleep the second you layed down." He laughed.

I smiled again. "It's cold."

He looked at me questioningly before realizing what I was talking about. "Yeah... then don't get out of bed." He said smartly.

I laughed at Bam and agreed, moving closer to him. I nuzzled into his chest.

I thought about trying to go back to sleep but decided not to.

I looked around the room at the pictures on Bam's walls. I looked over to his desk where his TV sat. I stared at the blank television absentmindedly.

I saw some movement in the reflection and looked at it more directly. My mouth dropped. In the black screen was a man staring back. He looked middle aged and was fairly big. He pulled a sharp blade out. My eyes went wide and bam noticed my distress.

"Ville, you ok?"

As he spoke the figure faded away. "I-I there was a-a g-guy th-there," I stuttered dreadfully, "Th-then he, he dis-disap-apeared. D-didn't you see him?"

"What? I can barely understand what you're saying Babe."

"I-I... maybe it was just my imagination..."

"Are you ok?" he inquired again.

"I think..." I said still looking at the TV. 'I'm just imagining things...,' I thought.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm ok." I smiled weakly.

"Let's go get something to eat," he said, glancing at the television I was still staring at.

I agreed and followed close behind him still nervous.

We ate blueberry pancakes that were made by April.

I finished my stack of pancakes and drank some coffee, waiting for Bam to finish.

Thinking about what happened earlier, I didn't notice Bam trying to get my attention.

"Ville!" He shouted, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"God, I wanted to know what you want to do today?"

"Oh...," I paused before responding, "I don't care."

"Want to watch TV?" He asked.

I felt a little uneasy at the thought of a TV after what happened before. I was still scared, to say the least. But I agreed anyway.

I relaxed after I saw nothing else in the screen and watched a re-run of The Simpsons.

Bam was bored of what was on after that and put in a movie.

"Be right back I'm going to get some soda or something." Bam said.

He paused the movie and left.

I waited impatiently for him to come back.

He returned after a short minute with drinks and popcorn in hand.

Bam sat down and got situated. I snuggled up to him and ate some popcorn from the bowl currently in his lap.

The doorbell sounded making me jump.

Bam laughed. "It's just the door, calm down."

He got up to answer it and he spoke with Novak at the door for a moment.

I saw a shape start to cover the screen and quickly shut my eyes. Re-opening them I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Letting out a sigh of relief I went to join the other two men.

"Hey Ville, Novak says the house is empty and that he doesn't have anyone to play with anymore. Dunn is who knows where, Dico is in New York, Raab and Rake are doing some other shit and that just leaves you and me. Pick some Finnish dude and we'll fly him over."

"Ok," I was trying to comprehend what he had just said. It all came out too fast. "You can call... Jonne maybe. Novak, you like him right?"

"The fairy?"

"Fairy?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah fairy, he is a pretty boy. That makes him a fairy!"

"Ok..." I thought over his logic which made no sense at all. "Then yes the fairy, Jonne."

"Sure that would be cool." He shrugged.

"Alright then I'll invite him out later."

Novak stepped in and made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Can we finish watching upstairs?" I asked bam.

He nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Ville dozed off next to me.

I heard a thud. Looking up from Ville I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

In the mirror was a man.

My mouth dropped and I was frozen in terror. Somehow that guy looked familiar...

*Flashback*

"Why are you always in front of the TV?" My brother asked flopping down beside me on the couch.

"'Cause if I don't I won't know what shows I'm missing." I said smartly.

Jess rolled his eyes at me and got back up. "Since you obviously haven't noticed, we've got new neighbors."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I saw some people just move into the old house across the street."

"Oh, well let's go meet them!" I jumped up enthusiastically.

"Oh sure Bam, you finally get up now!" He said a little agitated.

"Quit talking and let's go!"

I lead the way outside, into the cool afternoon air. Jess followed closely behind as we made our way across the still damp grass from the showers of rain just moments before.

When Jess caught up, I knocked on the door.

No one answered.

I knocked again and waited. I heard movement from the other side of the door. Knocking again, the noise stopped.

Finally, someone came to answer the door. It was a boy who looked a little older than me. I'm 15, but my birthday is coming up soon.

"Hi, I'm Bam and this is Jess," I said pointing beside me to my older brother, "We live across the street."

The boy was really pale and had the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen.

"I'm Ville," He said shyly, looking at the ground.

"Nice to meet you," Jess said trying to be friendly.

I don't know what exactly it was, but he seemed somewhat strange. Maybe it's just me, I thought.

Ville didn't look back up.

I saw Jess becoming anxious. He's worse then me sometimes. "Well, um, we have to get going."

"Oh," Ville looked up for a second but then back down disappointedly, "Ok."

"Bye," Jess said, while turning and walking away.

"I could stay I guess. I mean if you want some company that is..." I blushed.

"Really?"

I nodded.

He smiled making his face light up. "Great! Do you want to see my new room?" He asked sheepishly.

"Sure!" I smiled back.

He took my arm and brought me into the house. I was lead up two flights, to the attic.

The room was huge. This big bay window sat overlooking the town and across the street I could see my home.

"This is my bed and this is my stuffed animal I got when I was little. Oh and this is my journal and that's my CD collection..." He went on eagerly pointing everything out.

He finished when he had shown me just about everything he owned.

"So... How old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm 18. How old are you?"

"I'm 15. I have to go now though. Dinner will be ready in a little while and my mom doesn't know I'm here."

"Ok, can I see you tomorrow?" Ville asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course."

He nodded and closed his eyes for a minute.

"Ville? Are you ok?" I asked a concerned.

His eyes snapped back open. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm ok. Sorry..."

"That's ok I was just a little worried."

"If only you knew..." Ville whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking aloud." He put on a smile. "Well I'll see ya."

"Yeah," I showed myself out and went home.

"I don't know what it is but I have a weird feeling about that Ville kid." Jess spoke.

"I know me too. I just don't know what it is. I mean he seems normal enough."

"Yeah, Weird. Well I have to get to bed. Night Bam."

"Goodnight." He left my room and I lay down and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again I heard a noise out my window. Walking over to it, I saw Ville in his room across the road. His hand pressed up against the window. Tears rolled down his pale cheeks.

Without thinking I ran downstairs and out the door. I hurried to his house. I ran up the stairs and to his bedroom at the top of the dwelling.

Ville sat on the floor in a heap. Standing above him was some strange man.

I had no idea what was going on. I felt helpless.

Ville's body wracked in sobs. He mouthed the words 'help me' as blood poured down the side of his face.

I woke up screaming.

"Bam? What's wrong?" My mother, April, came in.

I thought about what just happened and it sunk in that it was all just a dream. "I...I had a bad dream."

"Well, are you alright?"

I nodded.

"'Kay night Bam." She shut the light and headed back to bed.

"Shit that was scary..."

*End Flashback*

The night I met Ville I had that dream and it was the same guy in the mirror before me.

He smiled wickedly and waved before fading away.

I tried calming down as much as possible. Looking down I saw Ville still sleeping and cuddled up to my side.

I let out a sigh. "Sleep well my enkeli."


	4. Chapter 4

Ville's dream:

I was walking through down the street.

A man sneered at me as I walked by. I stopped and turned to look at him. He was very familiar to me. I gave him a look of pure hatred.

"Aw come on Vil' don't look at me like that." He stepped closer.

"Don't touch me!" I spat.

The man's name was Paul Martin and I despised him. "Come on sweetheart, you know not to use that tone with me."

He stood a good couple of inches taller than me. He stared me down making back up a step.

He laughed making my blood run cold. "Good boy. Now play nice."

I whimpered as his foul breathe reached my nose.

He backhanded me for making a sound.

My hand shot up to my cheek in shock. My skin was bruising and it stung.

"Don't make me do it again." he threatened.

I slid down onto the ground in fear. He had the power to kill me if he wanted to at any second.

"I'm gonna make the rest of your life a living Hell. You know that right?"

*end dream*

I woke up in a cold sweat. I haven't had a dream like that in a long time. Paul died a few days after that night. I shuddered as I realized he was the same man in the television. I guess he really is going to make the rest of my life Hell.

"Oh God..." I choked out as tears sprung from my eyes.

Every little noise had me ready to break down completely. I was so scared at the point that I woke bam up.

"Huh? What's going on?" Bam asked wiping the sleep from his eyes. He saw me in tears and went into protective mode. "Baby what's wrong? What happened?"

I explained to him about my dream and how the guy in it was the same guy I saw in the TV. "He used to beat me whenever he had the chance and made my life miserable." I sobbed.

Bam looked at me shocked. "Ville... I had a dream about him when you first moved in across the street from me. I saw Paul in the mirror earlier too."

"Bam I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything."

"Yes I do!" I cried. "I dragged you into this! It's all my fault."

"No. No it won't ever be your fault. Ever, got that?" I didn't answer. He turned my head so I was looking at him. "Got it?"

I nodded.

"Good. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you ok?"

I nodded again. "Bam I'm scared!" I said frightened as the house creaked.

"Let's go to a hotel and spend the night there." He suggested, trying to keep me from having a panic attack.

I was thankful to leave for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't sleep. I tried to not keep Bam up but it didn't work. Every noise I made had him hugging me and whispering reassuring words. I didn't mind too much but I was worried that Bam wasn't getting any sleep.

Around 5:30 Bam did finally fall asleep.

I drifted in and out of consciences for a few more hours before falling into a heavy, dreamless (thankfully) sleep.

Rolling over I found Bam not beside me anymore. I stretched and rubbed my bloodshot eyes. I glanced around the hotel room, before getting up and going into the other room. Bam was making breakfast for the two of us. I really didn't feel like eating at the moment, so I had a cup of coffee. I took a deep breath to calm down.

"You ok?" Bam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled.

"Good," Bam grinned back. "How 'bout we go to the mall!"

"That sounds like a great idea right now."

"Ok, and Jonne's gonna be here tomorrow. We have to pick him up at 1."

I nodded and pulled my coat on as Bam finished and got ready as well. I was intending on forgetting about my problems for the day.

Once at the mall we headed to Hot Topic. I needed more eyeliner and I wanted to look around.

"Hey look!" Bam pointed to a hat with the heartagram on it and the HIM logo. "Haven't seen that one before." He said, grabbing one off the shelf.

I shook my head. "Don't you have enough crap related to HIM?"

"Nope."

A laugh escaped my lips. I found some eyeliner and bought a new belt.

"I'm tired." Bam complained.

"I know you told already." He was getting on my nerves.

"I'm hungry." He said again a few minutes later.

"you just ate!"

"No that was hours ago!"

"Gosh, I'm amazed at how you don't weigh 300 pounds! Let's get a pretzel." I gave in as always.

"Yay pretzels!" Bam exclaimed.

I waited in line while Bam found a booth to sit at. I didn't feel like gaining 10 pounds so I just bought one for Bam.

My stomach protested with a growl which was ignored. I picked up the food and got Bam a drink.

"Thanks Babe."

"No problem."

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

"No," I shrugged.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"You need to eat!"

"Pretzels aren't healthy," I replied.

"Neither is not eating!" He argued drawing some attention to us.

"Bam keep it down." I hushed.

"Fine," He rolled his eyes yet again.

As if on cue my stomach growled again. I sighed.

"Ville," He started.

"Bam just please drop it!" I said a little too harshly.

He looked down at his food. "Ok. I just care about you." He mumbled.

My attitude changed slightly. "Bam?"

He didn't answer.

"Bam I'm sorry. I know I should eat but I just don't feel like it now. I don't like it when you won't just let things go either!" I explained exasperated.

"It's ok, I know." And just like that, everything was fine again. Bam and I don't stay mad at each other for very long.

Bam finished eating and we went shopping again.

I pushed a cart full of clothes and skate things for Bam.

"How does this look?" He asked skeptically holding up a black shirt with a 3D design on it.

"It looks fine, sweetheart." I reassured him. He tossed it into the cart.

After going around for about a half hour more I started to feel sick. It was probably from not eating since my stomach still hurt. I needed to sit. I leaned my head against the cart. "Bam?" I called.

"Yeah." He answered from behind some racks.

"I don't feel too good."

He stopped what he was doing and came over. "What's wrong?" He rubbed my back as I still lay on the handle of the shopping cart.

"My stomach and head hurt."

"I'm sorry. Want to sit somewhere?"

I shook my head. I didn't think I could get up from there. I was feeling lightheaded and dizzy. "I feel like I'm gonna pass out."

Bam lifted me up and let me lie on him. "It's ok," he whispered as I closed my eyes.

An image of Paul popped into my head. He was smiling sadistically making me shudder and reopen my eyes.

"Bastard," I muttered. He somehow had something to do with this I'm sure. "I have to sit," I said as my legs felt like jelly. Bam lowered me to the floor and repositioned himself. I lay across the dirty floor, my head in Bam's lap.

"See I told you should have eaten something!"

"Yeah I guess you were right." I smiled.

"I'm always right." He said smugly.

"Right," I said sarcastically. "Wonder how weird this looks." I laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, to the people passing us. We're both lying on the ground and I have my head in your lap." He laughed too.

An old woman walked by. She was searching for something at the end of the rack we were next to. Slowly she kept walking towards us. Obviously she didn't see us and wasn't paying attention because she was coming dangerously close to falling over me. I pulled my legs up. "Hey watch it!" Bam shouted scaring the crap out of her.

"My God what are you doing there?!" She shouted.

"What does it look like?" I laughed at that, making him come up with something else. "I mean, it's none of your business!"

"I can get security." I laughed again at the thought of her finding someone. It would take at least 20 minutes for her to reach the end of the aisle!

"Fine if you don't mind my friend here is sick."

"Then go to the doctor. Normal people don't lie across the floor of a store."

"We're not normal believe me." I was finding this argument amusing. "For one thing we are both famous!"

"I've never seen or heard of you."

"I'm a skateboarder and actor and he's a Finnish rockstar." Bam said proudly.

"I'm done arguing with you. Good day homos!" She said bitterly. At that last remark I laughed so hard it hurt. Bam didn't find it as funny but laughed anyway.

"Ville calm down, I don't have your inhaler."

"I, haha, can't. That was one of the funniest things I've ever heard." The old lady was just rounding the corner and glared at us for laughing.

I wiped my eyes with my palms. I was crying from laughing too hard. "I think I feel better now."

"Yeah, then you're getting something to eat healthy or not."

"Ok," I agreed sitting up. A wave of nausea washed over me. It quickly passed and I stood up.

"You ok?"

"Mhmm."

"Let's got to Pizza Hut!" Bam said.

"Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to NNValo666 for asking me to update. Hope you enjoy! :]

* * *

Out of instinct for the rest of the night I followed Bam around so I wasn't alone. He didn't even seem to notice.

Bam finally stopped walking around. He was on telephone with a few different people for a while and then was actually cleaning some stuff up. I looked like a puppy following his every move. He even ran into me a few times.

Bam went to the Prate Bar. I sat beside him and Novak joined. Bam and I surprisingly didn't drink. Novak on the other hand was a different story.

"Oh, Ville I have to tell you something." Bam said nervously.

"What?"

"Well I have to go to a skate demo tomorrow. That's why Novak and Jonne will be here."

I held back a whimper. "I don't want you to leave. What if something bad happens?"

"You'll be fine-"

"What about you?"

"I'll be ok." He reassured me.

"Ok," I gave in, still skeptical.

"There he is." Novak pointed out in the airport. It's not usually that hard to find Jonne.

"Hey guys!" He greeted giving me a hug.

"Hey Fairy," He greeted Novak in a similar fashion. He gave Novak a confused look.

"I'll tell you later." I promised. Bam laughed.

I helped Jonne with his bags and we went to the Hummer.

Bam was leaving in a few minutes. I sat on the couch watching him run back and forth around the house packing the last of his things.

"Ville I'm done." He said.

I looked down at the floor. I didn't want him to go. "Ok," my voice cracked.

"It's ok," he said.

I smiled and pulled Bam into a passionate kiss. "I know."

"Bye love." He walked away.

"Bye kulta." I watched until he was out the door.

"Ville? Um, you think you will be ok for a little while by yourself?" Jonne asked. Novak had to drop Bam off.

"Yeah why?"

"I was going to get some gas and food."

"Ok see you in a little while." I said.

I grabbed a book and began reading. I sketched some of the pictures it made in my mind in my journal.

I heard a noise and stopped reading for a second. I didn't hear a car pull up so it couldn't have been Jonne yet. I looked up and saw one of my worst fears in the TV screen yet again. I didn't want to be in the same room so I got up and ran, locking myself in the bathroom. _'It's gonna be ok. Jonne will be here any minute.'_ I told myself. I took deep breaths to keep my breathing at least semi normal. I slid down the wall across from the sink and waited.

"Ville?" Jonne called through the door.

I jumped at the sound of his voice. "Jonne!" I got up and unlocked the door.

"Why were you in there?"

"Did Bam tell you anything about what's been going on?"

He thought for a little bit. "Oh yeah I remember. Did you see Paul?"

I nodded.

"Well he's not here now. Come on and eat." I followed him out to the living room. I crashed into Jonne as he stopped abruptly. "You weren't outside by any chance while I was gone were you?"

"No why?"

"Because there are footprints behind the couch..." He looked at me.

My face paled. He wasn't in the reflection. This time he was actually in the house. Jonne looked just as scared as I was. "I'm gonna call 911 or something." He informed me. "Ville? Hello?" I didn't respond. Instead I fell over and passed out right there.


	7. Chapter 7

I rolled over on my side. My head ached as I opened my eyes. Jonne stood against the wall across from me. His arms wrapped around his thin build. "Jonne?" I said meekly.

"Ville, you're awake." He smiled.

Memories of what happened only a few hours ago flooded my mind. "Is he gone?" I asked tentatively.

"I haven't seen him. I called the police but only told them a guy was in the house. I don't want them to think we're crazy. They only saw the footsteps and had no other evidence."

"Oh...." I didn't have anything to say.

"Bam's worried," Jonne said breaking the stillness. "You should call him."

"Yeah, ok." I caught the cell phone being thrown at me. "Thanks."

Bam picked up on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Bam," I smiled into the receiver.

"Ville! Oh my god, are you okay? I shouldn't have left you. I'm so sorry," He rambled.

"Bam I'm ok. Don't feel bad, it's not your fault."

"What happened?"

"Paul was in the house." I couldn't stop the tears from welling up in my green eyes.

"What is his problem anyway?"

I shuddered. "It's kind of a long story."

"I'm sensing you don't want to tell it right now?" I answered with a no. "Willa, don't cry." He pleaded.

I couldn't help letting a few sobs escape into the phone. "I can't, I'm just.... scared and worried and confused and who knows what else!"

"Ville everything will be o-"

"Don't even finish! He was in the house Bam! He was standing right behind me! You're saying nothing else will happen?" Tears flowed steadily down my cheeks and I could hear Bam sniffle on the other end.

"N-no, I don't know. I just don't know what's going on! Everything is so fucked up it isn't even remotely funny. I wish I were there to comfort you though."

"Bam, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I lo- NO!" The line went dead.

"Bam?" I panicked. Jonne came to my side after hearing Bam shout. "Bam! No, Bam come back! Please let this be some sick joke... NO BAM, WHY?" I was hysterical. Jonne pulled me into his lap and rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Ville, I'm sure he's fine. Sshh calm down." He tried but it did nothing.

"No. No he could be hurt or, or worse!"

"Don't think like that!" The usually calm man snapped. "He's fine." Jonne's voice cracked a little.

I started to quiet down after about 15 minutes. "What did the police say?" I asked randomly.

"They said they couldn't find any evidence of a break in and the only way the footprints could have gotten there was if you or me walked behind there." He sighed.

"I have a bad feeling something's gonna happen soon..." I trailed off.


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't sleep even if I had wanted to. Jonne stayed up with me also. I enjoyed the company. The phone rang throughout the castle. I turned to look at the screen and recognized the number. "Bam? What happened?" Jonne watched intently. "Bam, you there?" Laughter sent chills up my spine before the line went dead for a second time.

"That wasn't Bam was it?" Jonne stated the obvious. I shook my head.

*Black &White Flashback*

"Aw, are you hurt?" He faked sympathy. I didn't believe it for a second. I knew better. He was just a cold hearted bastard who only cared about getting what he wanted. He gave a sneer when I didn't reply. "Haven't you got any sense? You know what happens when you don't answer me. I get irritated easily."

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

"That's better." He smiled. "Now answer the question. Are you hurt, love."

I couldn't decide if yes or no would be the right answer. The answer was yes but I wasn't sure how he would react. 'Maybe he'll lighten up?' Wishful thinking. "Y...n... yes." I finally said.

"Well then I guess I'm doing a good job." He laughed evilly before striking me hard across the face. I winced in pain and waited for whatever was next. "When are your folks getting home?" he asked casually.

"I don't know they-" he pushed me to the ground.

"You HAVE to know these things!" He shouted. I slowly backed away until I couldn't go any further and I hit the wall. "Now when are they getting home?" Paul asked again.

"I-I think in a half hour."

"You think? You have to be sure!"

"I'm sure." I swallowed, trying to clear my throat.

"Good." His expression changed to a less fierce one but a grimace stayed plastered across his chapped lips. I felt a little better knowing he wasn't as mad. "I think I should be going soon then." I nodded my head. "Aren't you a little too eager to get rid of me?" I shook my head this time. "Well isn't that swell!" He loomed over me. We stared at each other for a moment. He took a step forward and stepped on my hand, crushing my fingers into the wood. I let out a cry of pain.

"Please get off!" I asked desperately when he didn't move.

"What? Oh, sorry, I didn't know I was on you." He lied. I pulled my hand away sharply as soon as he stepped back. "See you tomorrow."

I stood up and went to get ice for my hand. I couldn't feel my fingers. I sighed nd sat down on the couch to wait for my mom and dad.

"Ville, we're back!" my mother walked in. "What happened to your hand? And your face?" She asked worriedly.

"I, um, at school I got into a little fight and hey stepped on my hand by accident."

"Boys," she rolled her eyes at me. I hated lying to her but what else could I do? I knew Paul let me go without much of a fight. Usually my chest and stomach were covered with marks, since there was the easiest place to hide them from my parents. When he did touch my face or any other exposed body part I had to cover it up.

*End Flashback*

"What do we do now?" Jonne asked after a few minutes of quiet.

"I don't know... We could play a game maybe?"

"Ok, like what?"

"Um, I spy?" It was the only thing I was able to think of at that point.

"Ok, me first. I spry with my little eye... something black."

I looked around the room. "That's no fair. Almost everything looks black!" He smiled knowing this already. "Fine is it.... the brush?" His smile disappeared.

"You cheated!"

"How?"

"How did you know it was that?" He pouted.

"Lucky guess."

"Fine don't admit you have powers to see into my mind." He replied childishly.

"You are crazy." I smiled. 'I hope Bammie's okay...' My mind wandered.


	9. Chapter 9

"NO!" Paul stood beside me and I dropped the phone causing it to break. The lights flickered out. I backed away not sure were the freak was anymore. Eerie laughter filled the room. I was currently in the storage room. It was fairly big. Screaming sounded above the laughter and immediately I knew who it was. "Ville!" I called. I got no response. Frightened beyond words I sunk down to the floor as the screams were cut short. That didn't sound too comforting.

The lights flashed back on blinding me for a moment at the sudden change. "W-What the fuck was that?" I stammered. I searched my pockets for my cell phone before remembering it was laying on the floor before me in a million pieces. "Fantastic." I muttered sarcastically.

"Anyone here?" I called out. Of course no one answered.

A swirl of wind blew the metal door shut. I was trapped. I pounded on the exit until my hands hurt too much and yelled for anyone who might be able to hear me. The wind picked up again making me shiver.

A dull thumping echoed closer. Footsteps. Out of the now dark again corner someone was walking towards me. I stood paralyzed in fear. Another set of footsteps followed. 'that can't be good.' I thought. Suddenly somebody fell in front of me. Paul stepped out behind him. Ville was lying on the ground in front of me with a frightened expression plastered on his face. Tears ran down that pale skin. "Ville!" He made no response. It was like he didn't hear me. "Ville?" I questioned again. He continued to ignore me.

"St-stop, please." His voice cracked. It brought tears to my eyes as well. Paul advanced. "I didn't mean to tell him! Please it was an accident. He won't tell anyone!"

"He won't tell all right." He sneered. Ville's eyes went wide.

"No! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt Mige." I watched him sob.

"Anything, eh? All right then." He smiled.

The mysterious wind picked up again as he finished the sentence. The two men faded. The only thing I heard was Ville's blood curdling screams before silence. 'What happened?' I wondered. The door popped open again and I ran out.

I wanted to get away from there as fast as I could. Ville and Jonne could use a little help. Especially my Ville.

I turned the key in the ignition and sped out of the parking lot.

The lights flickered after our game of I spy. It gave off a creepy, uneasy feeling. My first thought was that something happened to Bam. I shuddered at what my imagination came up with. I shook the thoughts away and moved closer to Jonne.

The green shutters covering the windows banged against the house. The wind was blowing fiercely outside. I was glad to be in a warm bed. Even if it wasn't with Bam. I bit my lip.


	10. Chapter 10

*Black & White Flashback*

"Anything, eh? All right then." He loomed menacingly over me. Before I could make a move I was being pinned down forcefully. I struggled against him, but my weight was nothing against his. "Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" He grinned maliciously.

"Easy..." I whispered, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Then strip." He commanded. My eyes widen as realization set in.

"No!" I cried out, knowing that there was very little point. Sooner than I could think, my clothes were being torn off, leaving me feeling very vulnerable and defenceless.

He thrust into me unexpectedly, causing me to scream in agony. The force of each thrust sent pain coursing through my body. I tried to scream for him to stop but my breath was caught in my throat. The only thing I could do was cry and wait for it to be over. Finally he slid out and lay down beside me. I passed out shortly after from pain, lack of air and exhaustion.

When I awoke Paul was nowhere to be seen. The only trace of him was the blood I was laying in.

*End Flashback*

A car pulled up in the driveway the next day. I looked out the window. Jonne had fallen asleep sometime in the early morning. To my excitement, Bam's Lamborghini pulled in the gravel path. "Bam!" I ran to him as soon as the engine turned off.

He caught me as I jumped on him. Tears streamed down as I gave him several quick kisses. I beamed at him, glad he was okay. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," he said.

I gave him a skeptical look but didn't push it. "I'm so glad you're back."

"I know, me too. Where's Jonne? Is the fairy sleeping?"

I nodded, laughing. "He stayed up with me most of the night."

"Good, that's why he's here!" he smiled. "But I think we need more people. I can get Ape and Phil, no problem. Then I just have to track down Raab, Dico, Dunn and Novak. Hey what are Linde and Mige doing?" Bam rambled off people.

"Linde is spending time with his family and I don't know what Mige is doing."

"Well then I'll call him too."

"That's a lot of people. Do you have room in the house?"

"Of course!" I agreed to help Bam get a hold of everyone.

By the next week things have seemed to quiet down. Everyone's here and nothing's really happened that was out of the ordinary.

All the others were in the living room play fighting over something. I stood and watched for a while. Unfortunately Bam saw me and dragged me into the dog pile that was formed.

"Help! Ah! Get off me!" I screamed playfully at Raab who was somehow on top of me.

"Bam, Raab's on top of your man!" Novak informed the skater. Bam jumped up and knocked Raab off me.

I sat up laughing. Somehow a pillow fight was started. Not one of those girly fights either. People were being knocked over and bruised.

I laughed as Dico flew over the couch, before my own face was attacked.

After a while I quit, suffering only a bloody nose. When I came back down everyone was sprawled out on the floor in various locations.

I flopped down in the chair next to Bam.

"Can we watch a movie?" Jonne asked from where he was lying on the floor in front of the television.

"Sure, pick one out." The blonde Finn picked out Saw from a stack of DVDs.

Partway through the movie the lights flickered and went out. Just about everyone in the room jumped and screamed.

Ape came in with a flashlight. "Wait here until I find some candles." She instructed.

When she came back and lit them we could all see the person in front of us again. "Where's Phil?" Dico asked randomly.

"I'm here," He said, standing in the doorway and came closer to the rest of us.

The temperature dropped a few degrees, making me shiver and cuddle up closer to Bam. "Is it just me or did it get colder in here?" Mige asked us.

"I felt it too," a few confirmed. At least it wasn't just me, I thought.

A loud bang made me jump considerably. I'm sure I wasn't the only one either. "What was that?" Bam asked the room of people.

"I have no idea...," came a reply.


	11. Chapter 11

**The sound of wood splitting had most of us running towards the window. A large oak tree fell across the driveway. The wind whipped at everything in its path. Lightening flashed, illuminating the dark sky for no more than a second at a time.**

**A crash of thunder sent shivers down my spine. I usually don't mind storms, but all the noise made me uneasy.**

**The door banged open and I let out a scream. It was just the wind.**

**April went to go shut it. It dropped the temperature drastically and papers and other various items were whipped around the room. To everyone's surprise, when April shut the door, it made no difference. The violent wind continued its destruction and we all backed up as far as we could, until we were pressed against the window.**

**I heard a crash upstairs. "D-Did a window just break upstairs?" Dunn stuttered. That's what it sounded like to me. We stood in silence for a moment just listening.**

**Footsteps ringed in my ears. I looked at the stairs with wide eyes. No one had moved even a step. I looked around, quickly taking a head count. If everyone was here, then who was up stairs?**

**My legs were giving out and I grabbed onto Bam to keep me from falling. "Ville don't. You have to stay up." He instructed. I did the best I could.**

**"Oh my god!" Jonne screamed, averting my attention to the staircase. I could just make out a boot at the top. I watched in silent terror as it began its descent. **

**Novak and Dico raced out the door and into the harsh outdoors. Without thinking I ran after them, pulling Bam behind me.**

**I was met with freezing rain as I ran on. I stopped at a tree a little farther away. I didn't want to get an asthma attack now. Everyone caught up and we all huddled together under the thick limbs.**

**"What the fuck just happened?" Mige asked. No one had a reply. **

**"Are you okay?" Bam whispered to me.**

**Of course I'm not! I nodded my head anyway. He wrapped his strong arms around me and I nuzzled into his neck.**

**"What the fuck are we supposed to do now?" Novak asked, trying to sound less afraid then he was.**

**"I say we try taking the Hummer through the tree!" I said back, my voice shaking from the cold.**

**I followed Bam and some of the others into the car. Bam and Dunn sat in the front. I squeezed into the back with Jonne, Raab, Dico, and Mige. "Hold on!" Bam called out.**

**As soon as we started moving I realized how insane this was. There's no way we can plough through that tree! "Oh my god, we're gonna die!" I said out loud, a tad over dramatically.**

**"No we're not! Just hold on!" Dunn told everyone.**

**"Gosh, this is stupid!" Jonne added to the conversation. Sooner than I thought we were at the huge log. I panicked for a split second before we hit it. My god, are we stupid.**

**The Hummer crashed into the tree and sent us forwards. I rammed my shoulder into the seat. When I stopped moving I looked around to see the damage down. Everyone in the back seemed okay except for a lot bruises. I hesitantly searched the front two seats. Bam let a groan. Dunn looked a little battered but more dazed. "Bammie?" I asked worriedly.**

**"I'm okay... ow! Let's not do that again."**

**"Agreed," Mige concluded.**

**We piled out of the car as soon as we could. Jonne took a step out and fell in the mud. "Are you okay?" Dico helped him up.**

**"Ow, I think so. My leg hurts." **

**"It's not broken is it?" He shook his head no. "Good."**

**April came running over to us, panic spread about her features. "What the hell were you thinking!" She shouted. Was she mad? Oh yes.**

**I flinched back slightly at her volume. "We're sorry?" I managed to whisper. Not sure if I should expect that to be good enough.**

**Her anger faltered for a second seeing the looks on mine, Jonne's, and Mige's faces. We weren't use to an angry Ape. I figured out long ago that if I looked innocent I could get away with most things. Bam's friends were definitely used to her by now and didn't care too much.**

**"You all are going to get yourselves killed one of these days." She let slip.**

**I noticeably paled at the thought and shuddered violently. Bam slinked his arms around my waist in a comforting manner. "Ape!" He scolded.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry guys," she apologized.**

**Another crack of lightening flashed in the darkness. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Once the light flashed again I could see a human shape approaching. "B-Bam," I tugged at his sleeve to get his attention. He looked over and let out a shriek. He pulled me backwards slowly. The others looked in the same direction. I was flung around and Bam started running. I almost fell but luckily he was able to pull me up while still moving.**


	12. Chapter 12

We scattered amongst the trees. Bam kept me close to him.

I stopped abruptly and pulled him behind an upturned tree with me. Bam opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly put up my finger to silence him. We sat there for a few minutes, not making any noise or sudden movements. I looked around the roots and found we were alone.

A light flickered in the distance. I tried, but I couldn't make out what it was. I got up a little and moved closer. 'What the hell is it? Did someone bring a flashlight?' I was drawn farther into the darkness.

Finally I reached the source of the light. "What the-" Something pushed me to the ground. I looked up as something hit my head. I tried to focus but everything around me became blurry...

I looked around the other side of the tree while Ville checked the side he was closer to. "I don't think anyone followed us." I said aloud. When he didn't answer I looked over to him. "Ville?" He wasn't beside me anymore. "Where'd you go?"

I panicked a little. I ran farther into the woods screaming his name, not thinking clearly.

"Bam!" Ryan called to me from a short distance away. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know where Ville is," I almost sobbed.

"Shit... we'll find him, don't worry." My best friend reassured me.

Walking aimlessly through the thick forest didn't help us find Ville. We did meet up with everyone though, and we divided into two groups.

"Bam, why the hell is there a house back here?" Mige asked who was ahead of me.

"Um, I didn't even know there was one." I said. Catching up to him I looked over an old run down house. It was on someone else's property. The shingles hung crookedly from the roof. The black shutters clunked noisily against the siding.

"You don't think he went in there do you?" Everyone shrugged.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly moved up the old stairs at the front of the house. They almost crumbled from the weight.

"Bam! Be careful," April scolded.

I shrugged off the warning and continued hesitantly into the house.

Once in, I examined the peeling wallpaper and dust covered floors. The furniture was covered in dirty white sheets.

The staircase looked like it would cave in at any second but I decided to test it. I took a couple steps. The stairs creaked but seemed sturdy enough if I didn't stand on them for too long.

"Ville?" I called once upstairs. Only Dunn came with me. The rest stayed downstairs, where they knew it was safe.

I searched the rooms on both sides of the long hallway. Some of them were locked for some reason so I had to pass them. I tried the last door at the end to find it locked. Turning to leave I heard a noise from the other side of the wooden door. Pressing my ear to it, I listened closer.

I definitely heard something this time. I loud _thump _caught my attention. "Anyone in there?" I called, my voice cracking slightly from nerves.

"Bam it could just be-" Dunn started, but he was silenced by me.

"Ssh, do you hear that?" I asked tentatively.

"Hear what?" He asked in an equally quiet voice.

"I think someone's in there. Help me knock the door down?"

"Okay, on the count of three. 1... 2... 3!" We pushed on the frame and it gave in sending us crashing to the floor.

Taking a minute, we quickly glanced around the room.

I heard the thud again and this time someone called out. I couldn't understand what was being said though. It was in a foreign language.

"Wait, Ville?" I called wondering if it was Finnish.

"Bam!" His desperate voice cried out.

"Where are you?" I called back not being able to see him.

"I don't know," I heard him let out a sob.

"Okay. Um, describe what you see."

"It's, it's dark and I can't move. Bam help there's someone else here too." Ville was obviously crying harder now.

"Okay, okay, just hold on!" I called as Ryan and I searched frantically.

"Fuck, where could he be?"

Ryan stopped to think. "Under the bed!" He pointed. I ran over to it. Me and Ryan took both ends and lifted the bed. We successfully moved it to the other side of the room. I turned and stopped breathing. Ryan ran into me and saw what made me stop.

Ville turned over and screamed. He shot up and ran to me. Under the bed with him was someone's body. He was dead and looked like he had been murdered and just shoved under the bed.

"Ville stop," I tried. He wouldn't stop screaming.

Hurried footsteps came and soon everyone from downstairs came into the room. "What the fuck!" was yelled, even heard over Ville. I looked at everyone's frightened expressions.

This whole thing was so messed up. I couldn't think straight with everyone talking and scared and Ville still screaming. "Just shut up!" I yelled but only a few heard me over the noise.

"Ville, enough!" I yelled. Before thinking I slapped him across the face. He stopped abruptly and stared at me wide eyed. He pulled away and rubbed his cheek. My anger disappeared, and turned into worry. "Oh my god, Baby I'm sorry..." I went closer to him but he just stepped back farther. Everyone was silent.

"You- you hit me," he said in disbelief. I looked at Mige for a second. He was very angry looking. He protectively gathered Ville in his arms and comforted him while shooting me death glares.

I looked Ville over for the first time since he rolled from under the bed. He looked like a mess. I could see various cuts, some deep and still bleeding, that marred his pale skin. A small amount of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Whoever put him under the bed must have wanted to hurt him. Maybe they even thought he would die, like the other body. I shuddered and tears came to my eyes. I glanced at Ville who was shaking and I could see the pain in his eyes. Physical and emotional.

I felt really awful at this point. He didn't need any more abuse, that's for sure. "Ville?" I waited for a response but got nothing, so I continued, "Look at me? Um, I'm really fucking sorry. I just lost it. You know I would never hurt you intentionally. It was an accident. I love you." I finished.

His green bloodshot eyes met my blue ones. "I love you too," he mouthed, not trusting his voice. Ville moved out of his Finnish friend's arms. He stumbled slightly and made his way back to me. I held him tight, but not too tight. I didn't want to hurt him again. "It hurts," he whispered into my neck.

"I know. I'm sorry Babe." I felt Ville's legs give out and I almost dropped him. I lowered him to the floor. "Ville?"

"I'm... I'm ok I just... hurt... so tired..." That was all he got out before closing his eyes.


	13. The End

My body ached. I slowly opened my eyes but immediately regretted it once the bright light shone through my eye lids. I quickly slammed them shut again.

I heard someone in the room with me. Where am I? I remember... I remember Paul... and then I was under the bed... Then I don't know what happened. I must have blacked out.

I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to see where I was now. I heard someone walk over to me. 'Oh god...' I thought.

A hand touched my hot skin. I swung my hand up to punch them and started kicking. "No! Get off me! Help!"

"Ville!" I heard a familiar voice call out. "Open your eyes! It's me Babe." I slowly did as he said.

"Oh Bam," I hugged him to me. "What happened?"

"You don't have to worry now. Everything's okay."

"Why is everything okay?" I questioned.

"Um... because you were dreaming Vil'. They can't hurt you."

"What? I couldn't have been dreaming. It was so real..."

"Nightmares can seem real but they aren't. You're okay. You blacked out from not eating and we took you here. I guess you hit you're head and have been out for a few days."

"But, but Paul... he was... here and... he hurt me." There's no way that was a dream! I was so sure...

"Sshh Ville, it's okay now." Bam smiled at me. I retuned it finally. "We can go now that you're awake. I'll be right back?" I nodded.

Relaxing on the bed, I looked up at the ceiling. "I guess I just have an over active imagination." I laughed to myself.

Bam drove me back to his castle. He flicked on the TV and landed at a news channel.

_"A teenage boy was found dead, hidden under a bed just last night. The killer has yet to be found. According to police, others were there before they got into the house. An officer heard a male screaming but they apparently left the house shortly after discovering the body._

_We spoke with one of the officers and they said a similar case has been investigated before. A Paul Martin allegedly murdered a boy in his teens over 30 years ago. He has reportedly molested and beaten a total of 6 children before his death in the early knows how many others he could have terrorized-"_

Bam flipped the channel. "Are you okay?" Bam asked me.

I stared at the TV with wide green eyes. I felt paled and felt sick. Swallowing I spoke, "Yeah, it's just horrible what some people will do... Especially to children."

"Yeah I know it. Sometimes I think we're really lucky to have the lives we do." Bam smiled.

"Yeah... sometimes..." I turned to the window in time to see a figure waving at us. "I knew it seemed too real..." I whispered, shuddering.

The End.


End file.
